fedsportsonefandomcom-20200213-history
Akron Accidents Season Mode
Program: Akron Accidents Season Mode Game: ESPN NFL 2K5 for the Playstation 2 First Aired: Fall 2012 Commentators: Caveman, Coach Homer Probol, Will History ESPN 2K5 had always been a popular football game, and when Caveman bought it at Gamestop in a 20 games for $2 sale he chose to run with it. Format The show follows the Akron Accidents, a created football team franchise that plays against other NFL teams and replaces the Arizona Cardinals in the NFC West. The team edits and parodies popular players from the game's year and also brings in funny sounding, looking and low-ranked players to the team. Each game is played with a fumble cheat where both teams fumble the ball on a very frequent basis. Before the game, the referee takes part in the pre-game "tossing the cracker" ritual. A popular game at halftime is the "Chris Berman fumble" drinking game where everyone takes a drink every time Chris Berman says fumble in the highlights. Key Players OFFENSE QB - Butte Reicharound (Brett Favre) - Star QB of the Accidents. Was injured in Season 3 for the season. RB - James Mungro - #1 in the league in fumbles and career fumbles. Was injured in Season 3 for the season. RB - Curtis "Pretty Ricky" Martin - Signed as a free agent in Season 3 following an injury shortage at RB. FB - Sam Adams - #1 pick in the 2014 Akron Accidents NFL Draft. FB - "The Hero of Newark" Everett Welch - Season 3 FB who made an amazing catch against the NY Jets to make the Accidents win. WR - Hooptie Doorah (Randy Moss) - Relased after Season 1. WR - Fudge Puddle (Terrell Owens) - Edited to be a disproportioned fat guy. Played Utility QB in Season 2. WR - "He Hate Me" Rod Smart - Former XFL player. Moved to running back before Season 3. Was injured in Season 3 for the season. WR - Cornelius Montgomery - Season 2 WR envoking Montgomery Mini Mall type jingles into his plays. WR - Alfredo Brock - nicknamed "Brock Lee Alfredo" he was the #1 pick in the 2013 Akron Accidents NFL Draft. K - "Boyscout" Billy Cundiff DEFENSE FS - Sideeq Shabazz - Known for Caveman to yell out "SHABAZZ! MY MAN!" when he makes a play. Signed with another team after Season 1. FS - Al "The Funkman" Vega - Season 2 Safety. DE - Piso Tinamassamissamosa DE - Justin Kurpikeis DE - Justin Kashesheavaharsharvern CB - Chris Gamble Season 1 The inaugural season of the Akron Accidents saw them finish 6-10 and miss the playoffs. In April they drafted WR Alfredo Brock as their #1 draft. Season 2 The Akron Accidents won their first two games against the NY Giants and Houston Texans. Brett Favre (not Butte Reicharound) signed with the Buffalo Bills with Drew Bledsoe. They lost against the 49ers in Week 4 after a bye week. In a simulated game against the Indy Colts they lost 30-28 but won big against the Green Bay Packers even though most all players were injured after eating Fishbasa, a fried fish sandwich with mayonnaise and kielbasa with saurkraut. Akron lost against Tampa Bay in overtime after a wild finish where a hail mary was intercepted and run back for a trying touchdown. This is now referred to as "The Tampa Bay Game." Akron went on to finish 8-8 and miss the playoffs. In April they drafted FB Sam Adams as their #1 draft. Season 3 Akron started the season with big wins early on but lost star QB Butte Reicharound to most of the season. Ben Garner was the unpopular replacement for a while but was subbed out in favor of Gus Frerotte, the Hero of Ford City. The RB spot had shortages due to injury leading to Curtis "Pretty Ricky" Martin being signed and the emergence of the Hero of Newark, Everett Welch. Akron's first loss was against New England and then slowly the season fell apart. They won their last game against the Brett Favre'd Buffalo Bills but finished 8-8 and missed the playoffs.